docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Massachusetts history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the United States Commonwealth of Massachusetts. History of Massachusetts, by period thumb|The location of the [[Commonwealth of Massachusetts in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[Commonwealth of Massachusetts]] of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts]] *Prehistory of Massachusetts **Indigenous peoples *English Newe-Plymouth Colony, November 23, 1620, to June 3, 1686 **Mayflower Compact signed on November 21, 1620 *English Newe-England Colony, September 6, 1628, to March 4, 1629 *English Governour and Company of the Mattachusetts Bay in Newe-England, March 4, 1629, to June 3, 1686 **Pequot War, July 20, 1636, to May 26, 1637 **History of slavery in Massachusetts **King Philip's War, June 8, 1675 to August 12, 1676 *English Dominion of New-England in America, June 3, 1686, to May 18, 1689 *English Colony of New-Plymouth, May 18, 1689, to October 7, 1691 *English Colony of Massachusetts Bay, May 18, 1689, to October 7, 1691 *English Province of Massachusetts Bay, October 7, 1691, to May 1, 1707 **Queen Anne's War, 1702–1713 ***Raid on Deerfield, 1704 ***Treaty of Utrecht, 1713 *British Province of Massachusetts Bay, May 1, 1707, to July 4, 1776 **King George's War, 1740–1748 ***Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle of 1748 **French and Indian War, 1754–1763 ***Treaty of Paris of 1763 **Prelude to War, 1770–1775 ***British troops kill five civilians in Boston on March 5, 1770 ***Boston Tea Party on December 16, 1773 ***Parliament passes the Massachusetts Government Act on May 20, 1774 ****The Massachusetts Provincial Congress is organized on October 7, 1774 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **Boston campaign, September 1, 1774 – March 17, 1776 ***Battles of Lexington and Concord, April 19, 1775 ***Battle of Bunker Hill, June 17, 1775 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of Massachusetts Bay, July 4, 1776, to October 25, 1780 ***Ninth state to ratify the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, signed July 9, 1778 *Commonwealth of Massachusetts since October 25, 1780 **Western territorial claims ceded 1785 **Sixth State to ratify the Constitution of the United States of America on February 6, 1788 **John Adams becomes the second President of the United States on March 4, 1797 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Separation of the State of Maine, 1820 **John Quincy Adams becomes the sixth President of the United States on March 4, 1825 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Massachusetts in the American Civil War, 1861–1865 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Calvin Coolidge becomes 30th President of the United States on August 2, 1923 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **John F. Kennedy becomes 35th President of the United States on January 20, 1961 **Assassination of President Kennedy in Dallas on November 22, 1963 **George H.W. Bush becomes 41st President of the United States on January 20, 1989 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 **History of marriage in Massachusetts History of Massachusetts, by region History of Massachusetts, by subject See also *United States of America **Commonwealth of Massachusetts ***Outline of Massachusetts *History of the United States **History of Massachusetts *Category:History of Massachusetts **commons:Category:History of Massachusetts Massachusetts Category:History of Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts-related lists